¡Tierra Trágame!
by Mely-Cullen-Weasley
Summary: One-Shot muy corto. Escena perdida después de Crepúsculo, antes de Luna Nueva. Edward y Bella ven una Pelicula. ¿Edward celoso de Robert Pattinson? -Edward, si no es mucho pedir, deja respirar a mi hija, por favor.


_**¡Tierra Trágame!**_

**Bella POV**

La hermosa y triste película que estábamos viendo tenía casi toda mi atención, lo cual era raro considerando que tenía a mi lado a mi perfecto vampiro y usualmente nada podía captar mi atención lo suficiente con Edward a mi lado, pero la película en verdad tenía un mensaje hermoso y el protagonista es tan dulce, casi tanto como mi hermoso novio, y digamos que el actor que interpretaba al protagonista estaba.. ¡uff! A lo que intento decir es, ¡vamos tengo novio y lo amo, pero no estoy ciega!

La película terminó y yo estaba abrazada a Edward con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras él me daba suaves besos en la cabeza intentando reconfortarme. Unos minutos después, cuando me recuperé de la película lo miré, y le dí un suave y corto beso en los labios.

- Gracias- Le dije con una sonrisa la cual me devolvió.

- No hay porqué darlas. Pero no entiendo porque te pusiste así.

- Es que la película tiene un mensaje muy lindo y el chico es muy dulce. Creo que no merecía un final como ese.

- Si, lo entiendo, pero hay algo que no entiendo, como puede un hombre solo buscar el dolor de una mujer durante tanto tiempo, solo por venganza, y de un momento a otro darse cuenta que se enamoró de ella. Ella lo perdona y están juntos como si nada hubiese pasado. Quiero decir, cualquier persona no se lo dejaría tan fácil. No tiene mucha lógica- Dijo dándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas que me dejaban sin aliento.

- Puedes ser, pero si todo en el amor tuviese lógica, yo no estaría sentada aquí contigo, no te parece?

- Tienes razón- Dijo riendo luego me besó tiernamente- Pero sigo pensando que él es un idiota. Y la chica demasiado buena, ni siquiera le reprochó nada.

- No creo que sea un idiota. Yo creo que es lindo, y tierno, aunque la chica lo perdonó el se esforzó para que ella esté contenta con su decisión además, ¡es Robert Pattinson! Nadie puede enojarse con Robert Pattinson ¡es simplemente imposible!- Dije sonriendo inocentemente.

- ¿Porqué piensas que nadie puede enojarse con él?- Dijo con el ceño fruncido- Es solo un actor, ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- ¿Por qué te pones así? Solo fue un comenta...- De repente entendí todo- Edward ¿Te pusiste celoso de un actor de cine?- Le pregunté con una sonrisa algo burlona intentando no soltar una carcajada.

- Por supuesto que no.- Lo miré enarcando una ceja- Está bien, me molesta que hables de él como si fuera perfecto y...- Lo callé con un pequeño beso.

- Te amo - Le dije y acto seguido lo abracé.

- Y yo a ti, mi Bella- Dijo devolviendome el abrazo.

Era tan cómodo estar así con él, en el sofá abrazados sin decir nada. Lo amo tanto. Y como si estuviésemos conectados, los dos giramos la cabeza buscando los labios del otro, sonreímos y nos dimos un largo beso que al principio estuvo llenos de ternura, pero después se volvió un poco más profundo. Edward sostenía con firmeza mi cintura, mientras que yo llevé mis manos hacía su cuello y jugaba con su cabello. Nos separamos cuando el oxígeno se fue haciendo una necesidad para mí. Pero en seguida volví a besarlo con a misma intensidad.  
Estábamos tan concentrados que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor hasta que alguien habló.

- Edward, si no es mucho pedir, deja respirar a mi hija, por favor.

Al oír la voz de Charlie ambos dimos un salto y nos alejamos terminando uno a cada punta del sofá. Cuando levanté la vista, completamente sonrojada, vi a mi padre mirándonos a Edward y a mi con esa mirada que tienen los padres antes de darle un sermón a sus hijos. En ese momento lo único que pensé fue _**¡Tierra Trágame!**_

**Fin**

* * *

**Ok, es la primer historia que publico, si quieren pueden dejar un Review diciendo que les pareció, la idea era que fuera gracioso, pero no me salió, creo que me quedó un poco cursi verdad? Bueno, ustedes me dirán.  
Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía :S  
Y lamento lo de Robert Pattinson, es que no me pude contener xD  
Un abrazo y ¡Tengan piedad! :D**


End file.
